A New Beginning
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a story about Pokemon Trainers on their journey to become the best in the Zodiac Region! Will they succeed or will an unknown team threaten their chances of making it come true? There will be a sequel to this!
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst's P.O.V

"AMETHYST! WAKE UP!" yells my little sister Brittney to wake me up.

"No!" I yell from under my comforter.

Then I feel this tug on my comforter and then I am blinded by the sunlight. I sit up and turn my head to find my little sister smiling evilly.

"BRITTNEY!" I yell and jump out of my bed and tackle her.

Then we start wrestling. Then I look up to find our mother standing over us with a look that says stop-it-now-or-your-in-trouble.

So we stand up and brush ourselves off.

"Today is your birthday and we have a surprise for you. So get ready!" says my mother and walks out of my room.

So I got ready by brushing my short dark brown hair, putting on my black belly button tank, black leggings, bright red mini, and black tennis shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my dark red eyes looking red as usual. I was looking around for my red bracelet when Brittney came back in.

"What now?" I say.

"Here's your gift." she says handing me a pokemon ball.

I take the pokemon ball and turn to my sister. "What pokemon is it?"

"Umbreon." she says.

"Really? Sweet!" I say smiling. "Umbreon come forth!"

I throw the poke ball and Umbreon comes out. She looks at me and jumps on me. Then she licks my face and I giggle.

"She likes you." says Brittney.

I was still giggling and then Umbreon jumped off me and ran downstairs as I followed her.

She was standing in front of my parents and they were holding a blue birthday cake that said "Happy 14th Birthday Amethyst."

I was smiling so wide that I thought my face would crack. Then someone that is my best friend walked in the door. It was my best friend Sylo.

He is a tall dark brown haired boy with blue eyes. He is older than me, but still 14. He got a pokemon for his birthday also and he is an Espeon. He was standing next to Sylo. He looked at Umbreon like I look at Sylo. He has no clue what my feelings are for him. I blush bright red when Sylo smiles at me and says, "Happy Birthday Am!"

Am is my nickname and when he says it I get bright in the face.

My sister Brittney just face palms because she knows and he don't know.

My sister Brittney is a long curly golden haired, golden eyed, and pokemon loving little 11 years old.

Then I heard someone come in and I heard crashing through the whole house as they came through and a very familiar yell of "BOB SAGIT!" My cousin….. Artemis.

Artemis is a 14 year old, indigo haired, purple eyed pokemon loving girl like my sister, but she has an Umbreon as well. He is different compared to my Umbreon because he has blue rings instead of yellow. She has also had him since she was a really little girl. So they are best friends and she is always outside, so when she comes in a house that is smaller than her own she wrecks the whole place.

"ARTEMIS!" I yell angrily. She ends up in the kitchen. FINALLY! Not wreaking the rest of the house!

"Happy Birthday, Amethyst!" she says and I notice that her Umbreon is following her as she is going around my house. OH NO!

"Thanks, Artemis!" I say trying to crack a smile, but when I look into the living room any smile that I was trying to make turned into an immediate frown.

She started sweat dropping because she knows I am about to blow my top.

"YOU RUINED THE LIVING ROOM!" I yell, but it came out more of a shriek. I knew that I had busted someone's eardrums by how loud it was. Artemis started running through our house and all I heard was crashing. "STOP RUNNING!"

As soon as I said that she stopped running and came back to the kitchen.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday, Amethyst." she says apologizing.

"You didn't ruin it and its okay." I say sighing. "You're here! You're my cousin!"

"Yay!" she says being a little too perky.

"Okay! What is your surprise?" I ask finally.

"We are going to become Pokemon Trainers! Since we all have pokemon we can go! Well, your mom and dad have to say if you can go and we all have to report to Professor Ash!" she says happily.

I thought I was about to scream I was so happy. But I turn to my mom and dad and ask, "Can I go?" and they say, "Yes!"

I screamed happily and hugged Artemis and then I hugged Sylo who's face got a little red.

"Let's go!" says Artemis. "I'm all packed!"

She shows us her backpack on her back that is lilac in color. Then Sylo shows me his green backpack. He knew as well!

"Can I go get mine?" I ask and Artemis nods.

So I run to my room and pack up a few things in my crimson red backpack and run back downstairs with my Umbreon following me. I also put her pokeball in my bag.

"Ready!" I say and we all leave for Libra Town.

Let's just say walking through a forest as it gets darker. Is. Not. Fun.

So we had to stop and camp which was easy to finally hear nature and the pokemon running around. So far we have had no trouble with pokemon I just saw some of them looking at us curiously like they never saw us before. I had seen some Butterfree flying around, while Sylo and Artemis saw some Eevee's.

It had been fun so far…

X

In the morning I felt groggy and Umbreon was sleeping on my feet, so I couldn't feel them.

"Umbreon." I say shaking her and she opens her eyes and gets off my feet. Finally!

I looked around to see that it was only dawn. Sylo was asleep with Espeon sleeping on his legs, while Artemis was so out that she was snoring loudly with her Umbreon sleeping on her rising and falling stomach. She was so loud I can't believe I fell asleep last night.

So I got up with Umbreon following me and I relit the fire so I could make a breakfast for champions(Just being sarcastic!) and it was chilly even with the sun shining down a bit. So as soon as I had relit the fire I heard moving and I looked to see that Sylo sat up with tired eyes.

"What time is it?" he asks looking at me. His Espeon also got off his legs.

"A little past dawn." I say looking at him as he turned his head to a snoring Artemis.

"She sleeps like a rock." he says pointing at her and I saw some humorous light in his eyes.

I nodded to show that I was listening. "She slept outside since she got her Umbreon when she was three."

His eyes widened when I said that and he looked at her. "Since she was three?" he asks exasperated.

I nod smiling at his surprise. Then we heard her snoring stop and look in her direction to see that she was glaring at us.

"Morning, Missy!" I say trying to get some humor into this worst experience.

"You woke me up…." she says growling under her breath.

"I'm making breakfast!" I say sweat dropping because I was nervous.

"Breakfast!" she says jumping up happily with the whole incident forgotten and an unhappy Umbreon because he fell to the ground.

X

So after breakfast we set out on our journey to Libra Town and our whole lives changed from that very moment….

**X**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But the characters Sylo and Amethyst are mine, while Artemis is KilalawakerX3 my cousin.**

**Amethyst: So thanks for reading!**

**Sylo: Comment!**

**Artemis: And Enjoy the rest of the adventures of Amethyst, Artemis, and Sylo!**

**ME: That will be all!**

**Amethyst/Artemis/Sylo: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst's P.O.V

The bad thing about walking through a forest is:

1. After a while your feet start to kill you.

2. You could be attacked at any moment.

AND FINALLY 3. You could get lost if you don't know where your going!

The first two didn't happen to us, but the third was another thing. We had gotten lost like I don't know how many times…. I lost count at 36...

"Artemis do you really know where we are supposed to go?" I ask for the millionth time today.

"I do." she says looking at me with a determined face and then her face faltered and she shook her head 'no'.

I swear my face lost all the color it had and I saw Sylo's face pale as well.

"We're lost!" I say and I saw my Umbreon's eyes widen and then she ran off with Sylo's Espeon and Artemis's Umbreon in tow.

"Hey! Wait up!" we all yell after them and run after them in a frenzy.

X

The next thing you know we are out of the forest and looking at a little town. I turned toward the sign and it said 'Libra Town'. You have got to be kidding me! I swear my jaw dropped and I saw our pokemon standing by a man in a white coat. He was older with gray hair and red eyes that looked ashened. Professor Ash!

"Hello, Professor Ash!" says Artemis smiling.

"Hello, Artemis! These must be the friends you were talking about?" he says smiling at us.

"Yes! This is my cousin Amethyst and her friend Sylo!" she says pointing to us in turn.

"Nice to meet you!" we say.

"The pleasure is mine!" he says and shakes both our hands. "these must be your pokemon!" he says looking down at our pokemon. "They are all Eevee Evolutions."

"Yes." we all say knowing that it was more a statement than a question.

"Who's Umbreon is this?" he says looking at Artemis's Umbreon.

"Mine. He is my best friend!" says Artemis going up to him and he jumped into her arms and then he rubbed his cheek against hers in a loving gesture.

"You two have a great bond." says Prof. Ash. "Who's Espeon?"

"Mine. He's my friend as well!" says Sylo and I saw his Espeon tackle him and lick him as he laughed.

"A bond they have as well." he says. Then he looks at my Umbreon. "I think this is your Umbreon." he says looking at me.

"Ya. I just got her, but she seems to have bonded to me quickly." I say smiling and she did the same thing that Espeon had done to Sylo. I giggled as she licked me. It was cute and funny at the same time.

"I think it is time I give you all that you will need." he says handing us all pokedex's and an….egg.

"Those eggs will hatch to be pokemon. Just wait and see what you will get." he says smiling. "They might become your friends as well!"

I looked at my egg to see that it looked like it had blue lightening bolts all over it, while Artemis's looked like it was red, orange, and yellow like a fire. Sylo's was black with white stripes on it.

It was interesting to see that he gave us all eggs that were so different.

"I gave you the egg that I thought best fit you." he says and we look at him curiously. "You will find out when they hatch!"

That is all he said and he waved good-bye to us and said, "Your journey will be filled with hardships and you will have to face all kinds of dangers, but your dreams will become fulfilled one day during your journey."

"Thank you, Professor Ash!" we all say as we went over the hill that would start our journey and the last thing we saw was his smiling face as we said good-bye.

X

We sat down on rocks that were sitting there and took a breather. We were all hyperventilating because we had to chase our pokemon because they ran off and we had put them back in their poke balls. As we were sitting there I looked at my egg that I was holding and looked at it more closely. It didn't just have blue lightening bolts, but it also had some yellow lines that looked like electricity all over it. My concentration was broken when Artemis finally spoke.

"Man! My feet hurt!" she says complaining. I couldn't blame her! My feet were hurting as well!

Then we heard rustling in the bushes and we all put our eggs in our bags to protect them.

We waited to see what was going to come out of the bushes and then a man, a women, and a Magmar came out of the bushes.

The women had brown and purple hair and green eyes. She looked like an old women! The man had black and blue hair and green eyes as well! The Magmar then all of a sudden started talking and I swear all of our jaws dropped in like no time flat!

"Kasey and Carly we should stop and rest!" says the Magmar in a nervous tone.

"We won't stop until we get that Umbreon the Boss wanted!" said the old women who I guessed was Carly. Then her eyes turned to us and they turned into slits! Creepy!

"Who are you kids?" she asks us growling at us.

"Who are you first!" says Sylo growling back at her.

"We bring Catastrophe to everyone around,

Keep them from having there dreams come true,

And are known as Team Catastrophe!" they all say.

"Now will you get out of our way you brats!" says the old women.

"What did the old women say?" I ask my friends snickering at the old women's expression.

"I am not old!" she says as she tries to strangle me and is held back, so I stick my tongue out at her.

"Carly! Don't do this!" says the guy who is Kasey.

"Shut it! I am going to get that brat!" she says determined.

I roll my eyes and nod at my friends and they understand.

We summon our pokemon and Espeon, Umbreon, and Umbreon look angrily at Carly, Kasey, and the Magmar(THAT TALKS!) who smile.

"That's the Umbreon!" says Carly pointing at Artemis's Umbreon.

"Artemis! Let's do this!" I say and we both say in unison, "Umbreon's Shadow Ball!"

So our Umbreon's use Shadow Ball, while Espeon uses Psychic!

They all blast off into the sky saying, "We will get that Umbreon!"

I smile happily and I saw Sylo and Artemis doing a victory dance. Umbreon, Umbreon, and Espeon were all looking happy and watching Sy and Missy!

Our adventure had just begun and it would get better….

X

**Sylo: She doesn't own Pokemon…**

**Amethyst: Enjoy more of our adventures…**

**Artemis: AND COMMENT!**

**Me: *looks at them like expecting them to say more***

**Sylo: Oh!**

**Sy/Am/Missy: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 A weird encounter

Amethyst's P.O.V

Well, we had started our journey up again and we started talking as we walked. We had also came up with nicknames for our pokemon because we had two Umbreons and it was really confusing to call both of them Umbreon. Artemis calls her Umbreon Ghost, while I call my Umbreon Honey and Sylo's Espeon got a nickname too. It is Illuminate. They all liked their nicknames because the whole time we called them that.

Honey would just jump on my shoulder and lick my face, while Ghost jumped into Artemis's arms and snuggled close to her. Illuminate would run around Sylo as we walked on. We were having so much fun that we didn't notice the city up ahead… The sign said "Capricorn City" and lets just say it was HUGE. Professor Ash had told us that there were Pokemon Gym Leaders to defeat along the way to becoming great Pokemon Trainers.

So I checked my notes I had wrote down about this and I learned that the first Gym Leaders name was Anna and she was 18. She used normal types to defeat her opponents. Let's just say that no one has beat her… yet.

As we walked through the city we looked around in awe at the big buildings. Well, we had grown up in a small town and there were not big buildings at all where we came from… none.

So we were walking around when Artemis ran into a boy with silver hair and teal eyes. He was about 15 and I saw Artemis's face flush when she saw him.

"Sorry for running into you…um… what's your name?" asks the silver haired boy.

"A-A-r-r-t-t-e-e-m-m-i-s." says Artemis stuttering up a storm.

"What was that?" asks the boy smiling.

"Her name is Artemis." I say speaking for her.

The boy smiles at Artemis and her face gets brighter red in the face.

"Would you like to go get something to eat, Artemis?" asks the boy.

"S-S-ure. What's your name?" she asks blushing bright red.

"Luke. So lets go." he says and leads Artemis away from our group and we follow to spy on them.

He lead her to a little café where they ordered some food and we watched as Luke talked to Artemis making her giggle. Which is so not like Artemis!

They looked like they were having fun, so we left them alone and continued around the city.

It was getting dark when Artemis and Luke came out of nowhere and scared the frick out of me! So I screamed and grabbed onto Sylo who I saw get a little pink in the face and I flushed a crimson red.

"Don't need to freak, Amethyst!" says Artemis giggling and her face was also a pink shade.

I saw Luke turn to her and speak. "Would you like to join me for breakfast before I have to leave?"

"I would love to." she says dreamily.

"Then goodnight, Artemis." he says taking her hand and kissing it.

So he left and then Artemis turned to us and squealed.

"I am so going to die! I am so happy!" she says squealing.

So we go find a place to stay and sleep the night away…

X

In the morning I woke up to find that Artemis was already gone and I knew where she was so I woke up a grumpy Sylo and we went to spy on them again…

X

So we find them at a little restaurant eating breakfast and chatting like crazy. Our stomachs growl so we go in the restaurant and sit as close as possible without being seen to Luke and Artemis.

"You look beautiful this morning, Artemis." says Luke and I swear I am about to barf.

Artemis just smiles and blows a kiss at him which makes him blush.

So their whole conversation was about pokemon and him complimenting Artemis about how beautiful she looked and her saying how handsome he was. They just met and they like each other!

So as Sylo and I ate it was like complete silence. Awkward silence…

I didn't like it anymore so I started to talk, but Sylo beat me to it.

"Well, Artemis looks like she is having fun." he says looking at how Artemis and Luke just clicked. She was blushing and laughing happily, while he smiled and talked to her like he knew her all his life.

I looked down like I knew how he felt, but it was about a person I truly knew my whole life and is… my best friend.

"Ya…" I say trying to sound enthusiastic, but it died in my throat and came out an envious whimper.

Sylo just looked at me and blinked.

So we looked back at Artemis who was smiling at Luke from across the table. She was wearing a yellow sundress and yellow heels and she also had a golden flower clip holding back her indigo bangs. I didn't know she had brought an extra outfit!

I looked at my ripped up tee that was purple and I wore a black tank under it. I also was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and purple heels that were strappy.

I envied her, but I also felt happy to be with Sylo all by myself even though it was quiet… it wasn't a bad quiet in my opinion.

So we watched as Artemis tried to explain to Luke that she could so beat him in a poke battle.

He laughed and smiled at her persistence. "I know you would beautiful Artemis." he says complimenting her. I saw her turn crimson on her fair cheeks. Her purple eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Luke…" she says quietly and I almost didn't catch it.

X

So after breakfast we followed them around the city as he showed her the sights and I saw him grab her hand! She clasped his hand in response and I swear I died a little on the inside from the fact that my cousin had been on dates.

So we watched as he said good bye and then all of a sudden he kisses her on the lips! They looked like they were happy! Artemis's eyes had widened at how he kissed her and then I saw her eyes fluttered shut as she kisses him back and I swear I was going to pass out!

I also saw him cup her cheeks in his hands and kiss her deeply. I swear I would have passed out if I hadn't turned my head too fast and my lips collided with Sylo's! I thought he would push me away, but instead he kissed me back and I swear I was in heaven!

So when we stopped kissing we both were red faced and we looked back to see that Artemis and Luke were making out!

So we just waited until the awkwardness went away and I swear Luke and Artemis have not stopped kissing for like 20 minutes!

So I will tell you more later…


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst's P.O.V

So we were still sitting there as Artemis made out with Luke for like an hour and they were still going!

So as we sat there I remembered the kiss between Sylo and I. It was like heaven and I swear I had died and went to heaven I was so happy. Sylo had looked like he never wanted to stop. But we had to come for air and I looked over at Artemis and Luke and I was wondering how they were doing it!

Then I felt someone grab my hand and I looked over to see who it was and it was Sylo! He was holding my hand and looking down at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes, but I could still see the blush on his cheeks. My hand then clasped his and he looked up at me and I smiled. Then my bag started glowing and I opened it to bring out my egg. It was glowing and then it got brighter and then we had to cover our eyes and when the light went away we looked to find a little Minun in the place where the egg had been.

"Mi! Mi!" it said looking at me.

"I'll call you Mai!" I said and the Minun smiled. So I added her to my pokemon by putting her in a pokeball as well.

So after Mai was in her pokeball we looked back at Artemis and Luke to see them STILL kissing! So we both fell to the ground in defeat!

"STOP MAKING OUT!" I yell out of nowhere and then I covered my mouth to hide the fact that I had said it.

But they weren't standing there anymore and they had taken whatever was next to them with them…

X

So we sat on the bench waiting for Artemis to come back from wherever she went.

"So…why did you kiss me?" asks Sylo looking at me.

I blush. "I don't know. I was panicking and my lips collided with yours and then I just kissed you." I say blushing and looking down in embarrassment.

"It's okay… I liked it…" he says and I swear my heart beat got faster!

"Wh-what?" I ask stuttering.

"I said that I liked it." he says looking me in the eyes. Then I am kissing him in seconds.

My lips collide with his and my arms wrap around his shoulders while his wrap around my waist. Then we are making out!

X

So we are still making out when Artemis and Luke step out of the forest and I hear her squeal. Then I open one eye to see that her hair is messed up and her clothes are wrinkled and grass-stained. Luke is the same!

So Sylo and I part and look at them with wide knowing eyes that are accusing!

Artemis and Luke just stop in front of us and look at us. Then I realize that I am sitting in Sylo's lap! I turn bright red, but I look at Luke and Artemis accusingly because I knew what they did.

They were just smiling at each other and looking lovingly into each others eyes. Man… I wanted that…

"Artemis…" I say accusingly.

"Huh?" she says in a trance.

"Did you?" I ask.

"Uh-huh." she says and I don't remember what happened next because I passed out…

Tell you more when this nightmare ends…

X

**Artemis and Luke belongs to KilalawakerX3**

**Sylo and Amethyst belong to me**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**Amethyst: I think I may be sick!**

**Luke/Missy: What?**

**Sylo:*glares at them***

**Luke/Missy: What?**

**Me: We will continue this later…*glares at them***


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst's P.O.V

So all I remember is fainting in the park…

Then I wake up to a very annoying Artemis who is complaining about not seeing Luke again! Just kill me now and get it over with!

"She's awake!" said Sylo's worried voice. YOU COULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT SO I WOULDN'T WANT TO KILL MYSELF SO QUICKLY!

"Ammmmeeettthhhhyyyssstttt!" said Artemis in a whiny voice that made me want to rip out my heart!

"What?" I say in an irritated tone, but it came out a whiny tone. Oh no! I sound like Artemis! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Luke is gone!" she says grabbing onto me and bawling her eyes out. My arms wrap around her reluctantly.

"It's going to be okay…" I say patting her on the back stiffly.

I look over to see Sylo snickering and I send a death glare his way. Then he stops and stays quiet.

X

So Artemis bawled into my shirt for about an hour and it got really wet!

"Can I go change my shirt, Artemis?" I ask looking down at her puffy and red eyes.

"Okay." says Artemis letting go reluctantly.

So I go to change my shirt, but find that all my clothes have been worn.

So I went back out to ask for a shirt and I get a shirt in the face. So I look at the shirt to see that it is green and has a white pokeball on it.

Then I look to see that Sylo is standing there shirtless and his face is bright red. My face also turned bright red.

"You can use it Am…" he says quietly.

"T-thanks Sy…" I say back quietly and go change into it.

It is pretty big and so it comes off my shoulder.

So I walk out to see that he is wearing a different shirt, but his face is bright red and his eyes are hidden under his bangs. Artemis just looks at the shirt and then looks at Sylo.

"Why are you blushing?" she asks Sylo who is crimson red.

"I-I'm not t-telling y-you." he says stuttering.

"Is it because you like my cousin?" she asks, but instead of getting an answer Sylo stands up and comes up to me. Then he puts his hands on my cheeks and then his lips collide with mine. They are sweet and I feel like I just had some sugar. I think this answers my cousins question…

Artemis's P.O.V

I just watched as Sylo kissed my cousin right in front of me and lets just say I know how they feel now. About the whole kissing thing… They had to watch Luke and I kiss right in front of them…

So I walked out as they kissed and began to walk around the city to see the sights with Ghost my Umbreon who was running away into places and then coming back happily.

So as I was walking I ran into someone and I landed flat on my butt. When I looked back up standing there was a girl of about 18 years that had long black hair and lilac eyes. She extended her hand and I took it as she helped me stand back up.

"Sorry for bumping into you but I was just walking around and then I collided with you on accident." she says apologizing and smiling at me.

"That's okay. I should have looked where I was going so I am very sorry." I say in embarrassment.

"That's okay. So what's your name?" she asks smiling at me.

"My name is Artemis." I say smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you Artemis. My name is Anna." she says smiling happily at me.

"Wait! Isn't Anna the Gym Leader here?" I ask remembering the paper that Amethyst had that said all of the Gym Leaders and Anna was first on the list.

"Yes! I am the Gym Leader of this great city!" she says skipping around me her black hair flowing behind her.

I smiled at her, but it was no normal smile it was my intimidating smile.

"What would you say to a poke battle?" I ask smiling so much I thought my face would crack my smile was so wide.

"It will not happen… I have to see you in my Gym when it is open which is not today… So I will take your challenge dear Artemis, but I will have to battle you in my Gym… So I will see you soon…" she says her grin making her lilac eyes sparkle as she walked away.

I will defeat my opponent! So I go back to the place we are staying with my Umbreon, Ghost, who is looking at me curiously.

"Ghost…" I say stooping down to look him in the eyes. "We will defeat Anna and her pokemon to get the badge! So we will go on to becoming the great trainers that Professor Ash told us about…"

He just nods in knowing.

So we walk back and I ponder on what to tell Amethyst and Sylo about my little adventure…

But I will tell more later…

**X**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Artemis belongs to KilalawakerX3**

**Amethyst and Sylo belong to me**

**Well Anna belongs to me as well…**

**Artemis: THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!*is ripping out hair***

**Amethyst: You would say that…*looks at her***

**Sylo: Um… you might want to stop her before all her hair is gone…*points to Artemis***

**Luke:*comes out of nowhere and kisses Artemis***

**Am/Sy/Me:*eyes widen and freak out* **

**Me: Where did he come from?**

**Am/Sy: WE DON'T KNOW!**

**Me: We'll do this later…**


End file.
